1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to flooring systems, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a floor that simulates features of natural surfaces such as the sound and feel of footsteps on snow.
2. Relevant Background
It has often been desirable to create the illusion that a particular room or area possesses the attributes of a particular natural setting. For example, sand may be brought into an area to help simulate a beach or desert setting. In another example, artificial snow may be laid down to help simulate a winter or polar setting.
Such illusions may be created for a variety of reasons. For example, a retail establishment may simulate a winter environment to attract customers. The simulated winter environment may be part of a themed event such as a “Christmas in July” sale, a preseason winter clothing sale, or a “beat the heat” sale. In such cases the retail establishment may wish to create the illusion of snow covering a particular area. In another example, parties or other special events may have a winter theme and, as such, the planners may desire to simulate a winter environment where the party or event is to be held. In another example, an entertainment venue, such as a theme park, may wish to simulate a winter environment to attract patrons. For example, a theme park ride with a winter or polar theme may wish to simulate a winter environment within the ride itself and in the surrounding area.
Prior methods of simulating a winter environment fall generally into two areas: using artificial snow produced through a process that requires freezing of the artificial snow and using artificial snow that does not require freezing. The former methods generally include spraying or pumping a water or water-based mixture into a cold air stream, where the cold air stream freezes the mixture and distributes the frozen particles. This method is particularly well-suited for large-area outdoor applications in cold weather. This is the method that may be used to spread artificial snow over a ski slope. For indoor applications, this method is generally impractical since the indoor space must generally be kept at a very low temperature to prevent the artificial snow from melting.
Artificial snow that does not require freezing generally consists of disbursed particulates that may convey the illusion of snow. Generally, this may be achieved by scattering white flocking, chips, sand or other particulates in the desired area. Such methods may create a granular sensation under the feet of users walking through the area. The scattered particulates may also give the appearance of snow.
The above-described known methods of simulating snow have several limitations. For artificial snow produced through a process requiring freezing, the largest limitation is that such artificial snow may only be used effectively in cold (e.g., refrigerated) environments. Other issues include maintenance of such surfaces, which may be damaged or rendered aesthetically unpleasing by foot traffic over the surfaces. In addition such surfaces may be extremely slippery and present safety issues to users walking across the surfaces.
Several limitations and issues also exist for artificial snow that does not require freezing. Foot traffic over an area covered with such artificial snow may cause the artificial snow to be redistributed in undesirable patterns. For example, foot traffic may push away the artificial snow from high-traffic areas exposing the surface below. In this regard, such artificial snow use may require frequent maintenance in the form of redistributing the scattered granules (e.g. by sweeping or blowing). Also, loose artificial snow scattered about an area may present an unsafe environment in that the loose granules may be a trip and slip hazard. Additionally, dirt or other unwanted contaminants may fall into and/or intermix with the artificial snow. This may reduce the effectiveness of the illusion of clean, white snow and also may be problematic to correct. Such contaminants may require the replacement of the contaminated artificial snow with uncontaminated artificial snow, requiring additional materials and labor.